Felix
|fullname =Felix Hugo Fraldarius |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =February 20 |fod_birth =20th of the Pegasus Moon; Imperial Year 1163 |relatives = Fraldarius (Ancestor) Kyphon (Presumed Ancestor) Rodrigue (Father) Unnamed Uncle Glenn (Older Brother) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |class =Noble |nationality = Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |home = Dukedom of Fraldarius |faction(s) = Blue Lions |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy Heir of House Fraldarius Squire of the Holy Kingdom Army (Formerly) |voiceby =Lucien Dodge |jap_voiceby = Yuichi Jose |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 22 (Post-Timeskip)|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Blue Lions are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion (If the Blue Lions aren't chosen)}} Felix is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Felix is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and is a member of the Blue Lions. He possesses a major Crest of Fraldarius. He is 17 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Felix is the second son of Rodrigue and heir to the Dukedom of Fraldarius. He is childhood friends with Prince Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ingrid. When Felix was 13, his older brother, Glenn, was killed in the Tragedy of Duscur. He was quite close to his brother, and mourned his death. Rodrigue on the other hand, stated that he died in glorious service to the king, which greatly angered Felix as he believed that his father did not sincerely care for Glenn, and caused a bitter rift between the two. Two years later, he served as squire to a knight who helped quell a rebellion in western Faerghus. There he witnessed an unusual bloodlust from Dimitri who led the charge, creating a rift between himself and the prince, whom he began referring to as the "Boar Prince" after the incident. Academy phase Felix enrolls in the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joins the Blue Lions. War phase Azure Moon Felix and his Blue Lions classmates reunite as promised five years later near the monastery where bandits have taken over a village. They find not only Dimitri, but also Byleth who had supposedly gone missing five years earlier. The class is overjoyed by their reunion but the dire state of the Kingdom of Faerghus is the most pressing issue of the moment. Under the control of Cornelia who effectively relinquished the western half of Faerghus to the Empire, the few remaining noble houses of Faerghus in the west, including House Fraldarius, are in open rebellion and Felix is among those helping to oppose. Seeking help to restore his forces, Dimitri meets with Rodrigue, who provides him Fraldarius troops and joins his personally joins his cause. Felix is worried about their territory as no one would take care of it, but Rodrigue states that he has placed his younger brother in charge until the war is over. In the aftermath of the battle at Gronder Field, Dimitri is nearly assassinated by a young girl, but Rodrigue takes the fatal blow and dies. Felix is heartbroken by his father's death, but keeps it under wraps, instead asking Dimitri how he plans to atone for his father's sacrifice. Dimitri vows to first restore the Kingdom before completing his goal of killing Edelgard. The change Dimitri undergoes following Rodrigue's death changed him significantly, with Felix commenting to Byleth that his father would have been proud of what he had accomplished if he was still around. By the final battle, Dimitri has resolved himself to end the war by any means necessary, even if it means killing Edelgard. Felix commends Dimitri and dedicates himself to helping him to end the final battle. In the aftermath of the battle and the unification of Fódlan under the Kingdom of Faerghus, Felix succeeds his father as Duke Fraldarius and becomes Dimitri's right-hand man, establishing a relationship in similar fashion to their own fathers many years ago. Crimson Flower If recruited to the Black Eagles, in Imperial Year 1181, after graduation, Felix abandons House Fraldarius and instead accepts a commission as an Imperial army general. In Imperial Year 1185, he is assigned to the Black Eagle Strike Force at Garreg Mach. Although he states that he is ready to fight his own country, Felix also appears to have some regret in doing so, stating that his sword feels heavy thinking about it. He may fight Ingrid (if she wasn't recruited), Dimitri and Sylvain (if he wasn't recruited); with the exception of the latter they will express shock and anger at his betrayal, though he brushes them off, stating that they "couldn't possibly understand" and that he will kill them if they are in his way, regardless if they are his friends or family. If he battles Rodrigue, his father expresses disappointment in his decision, but Felix states that he has had enough of the boar prince and refuses to serve him any longer. In the aftermath of the war, Felix relinquishes his noble title and becomes a wandering sellsword, building a fierce reputation for defeating numerous foes. If Felix was not recruited during the academy phase, he will appear alongside his father and Cornelia defending Arianrhod. If Rodrigue falls first, Felix swears to fight on in his father's stead, while if he falls first, Rodrigue swears to avenge him. Verdant Wind/Silver Snow After the fall of Garreg Mach in Imperial Year 1181, Felix will return to Fraldarius, throwing himself into the war against the Imperial-aligned Faerghus Dukedom alongside his father and the other noble houses of eastern Faerghus in the wake of Cornelia's coup in Fhirdiad and Dimitri's presumed execution. His fate thereafter depends on whether he was recruited into the Golden Deer or the Black Eagles. If Felix was recruited during the academy phase, then he will join the Leicester Alliance army or Resistance Army at Garreg Mach in Imperial Year 1185, electing to take the fight to the Empire alongside Byleth and Claude rather than continuing to fight what he believes to be the losing war for a Faerghus where Dimitri died. Felix is dismissive of the notion that Dimitri survived the coup until he appears leading a Kingdom army at Gronder Field in Chapter 17, "Blood of the Eagle and Lion". After this battle, when Dimitri meets his demise at the hands of the Imperial rear guard in pursuit of Edelgard, Felix is wracked with guilt, wondering if there was anything he could have done to save or stop his childhood best friend. For the rest of the Verdant Wind and Silver Snow routes, Felix dedicates his efforts toward stopping the Empire and the organization behind the Empire with the hope that Dimitri might rest in peace. After the war's end, Felix relinquishes his noble title, choosing to make a living as a mercenary. If Felix was not recruited during the academy phase, then he will appear alongside Dimitri and the Kingdom army in Verdant Wind Chapter 17, where he may be killed in the three-way battle. Dimitri will mourn for him if so. Personality Presenting himself as a sharp-tongued lone wolf, Felix is so devoted to honing his swordsmanship that he will immediately challenge any strong person he meets to a duel. He expresses interest and respect in particularly strong swordsmen, especially in Byleth whose prowess is far beyond his despite the apparent close age gap. This desire stems from when he first wielded a sword and practiced with Glenn; although he never won, he swore to surpass his brother. Following Glenn's death however, he felt as if he was fighting a corpse, but still vowed to continue in his pursuit of strength. He respects a worthy opponent/partner, as shown in his supports with Byleth where he admires their skill with the sword and vows to surpass them. Should he obtain an S-Support with female Byleth, he admits that without her, his swordsmanship would falter, though he also makes it clear that he has feelings for her. Valuing hard work, he always seeks to train and hone his ability, and treats anybody who gets in the way of that with rudeness, being particularly disdainful of those that rely on their noble privilege or Crest. He often speaks what he thinks freely even if it may be outright rude, but he greatly cares for his allies, although he attempts to mask these feelings out of embarrassment. Felix holds a certain cynicism for Faerghus' values of chivalry and virtue. He looked up to Glenn as a role model; following his untimely death in the Tragedy of Durscur, Rodrigue stated that he died in "glorious service" to the king, which made Felix believe that he did not genuinely care for Glenn and caused a bitter rift between the two. In his supports with Sylvain, Felix was noted to be more easy-going and a bit of a crybaby, when he was young. According to Dimitri, his current sarcastic and cynical personality is similar to his late older brother's. His views of the dead also differ greatly from those of Dimitri. Whereas Dimitri wishes to satiate what he believes are the dying wishes of the dead, Felix believes that after mourning, the dead should be left to rest and the living should move on. Despite this cold demeanor, he does care greatly about his friends and hates the idea of them dying on the battlefield, especially if they come close to doing so in his defense. While they were once close friends, Felix's friendship with Dimitri appears to be very strained, with Felix having lost all respect for the prince upon witnessing his bloodlust during the suppression of a rebellion in the western parts of the Kingdom. He frequently refers to him as a "beast" and the "boar prince", and even goes so far as to use the "it" pronoun in reference to him after the timeskip. Felix also openly questions the point of following orders from him due to the obsession with killing his enemies clouding his judgement. He regains some respect for Dimitri after the prince regains his sanity; though he still continues to call him a "boar" prince, it is also clear in his speech that the term is used less derogatorily. He and Sylvain have been childhood friends. Though Felix can occasionally get irritated by Sylvain's philandering, they still maintain their friendship even after post-timeskip. In their childhood, they had also made a promise to not die before the other, although Felix will disregard this promise if he is sent to fight him on the Crimson Flower route. He dislikes sweets, although this can change in his supports with Lysithea. In Game Base Stats Stats as an Enemy The Siege of Arianrhod |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Maddening= }} Growth Rates |45% |55% |30% |45% |55% |40% |30% |20% |30% |} Maximum Stats |84 |78 |42 |62 |77 |55 |51 |35 |42 |} Learnt Magic |D |Thunder |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - |Restore |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Felix requires Byleth to have 15 Speed and a Sword Proficiency B+ to be recruited out of the Blue Lions house. Overall Felix best fits the standard of a Myrmidon-type character seen in past titles. His Strength, Dexerity, and Speed are his most solid growths, leading to powerful double attacks and a high rate of critical hits, even without weapons like a Killing Edge. His overwhelming offense means that he will likely kill anything that does not boast a significant Defense stat as a result, thus he is excellent for securing kills. In exchange, his defensive growths are overall low and even though he is likely to dodge damage, he will take significant damage if he is unable to, especially against enemy Myrmidon and Thief units who can likely match his Speed and Dexterity. His Personal skill, Lone Wolf, further boosts damage by 5 if he does not have a Battalion assigned, or his Battalion is at 0 endurance. The five damage boost is useful for earlier chapters when Battalions are not available, but later there are Battalions available that will give him better boosts than just flat damage, but should his battalion be forced to retreat, he still have some benefit. He bears a Crest of Fraldarius, which will occasionally boost his weapon's Mt, thus increasing his attacking damage. The boost is somewhat minor, but just enough that he can secure a kill. By completing his Paralogue perfectly, he gains a powerful Heroes Relic, the Aegis Shield. Not only does it give him a +6 boost to his Defense and +3 to his Resistance, which addresses his lower bulk, but also it grants him both Aegis and Pavise at the same time, further shaving damage whenever it activates. Having this equipped on him largely resolves what would be his one weakness, making him that much more of a potent unit worth recruiting into other routes. However, the shield has considerable weight, which can significantly reduce his Attack Speed and can be detrimental in Maddening difficulty where enemies can usually match his Speed or outrun him. Another of Felix's biggest issues is his weakness in Authority. This makes it difficult and time-consuming to get him able to use higher-tier battalions. Additionally, his Charm growth rate is below average, so even if he does reach the higher-tier battalions his Gambits will be unimpressive. Still, one should make an effort to raise his Authority so he can equip a strong battalion, preferably one that can augment either his critical chance or dodge rate. Additionally, since his offensive Gambits won't be as potent, it can be worthwhile to give him battalions with utility-based Gambits (i.e. Indech Sword Fighters). His Reason spell list is rather small, bearing Thunder and Thoron as his sole Reason spells. Initially he has a weakness in Reason, but this is removed when his Budding Talent is realized, also unlocking Black Magic Critical +10, meaning that using the Thoron magic's exceptional range will allow him to attack from a distance while often striking a critical hit. This makes him one of the best mixed attackers in the game, especially in the Mortal Savant class where he can make use of his weapon strengths, though the 10% drop in his Speed growth may hinder him in the late game if he stays in the class too long. However, given Felix's poor Reason list and the fact that Mortal Savant does not provide a critical chance bonus to Swords (unlike Swordmaster), the class is likely best avoided until the final missions of a route; leveling Felix as a Swordmaster is more beneficial for his growth rates. Another option is to take advantage of his proficiency in Brawling by making him a War Master. War Master compliments him much better than Mortal Savant, boosting his already high Strength and Speed growths. However, it will take a while to develop his Axe skill, and Quick Riposte isn't quite as beneficial to him as it can be on other characters due to his already-high Speed. Still, improving his Axe skill will also let Felix change to the Brigand class, which can give him Death Blow to improve his already-considerable damage. Warrior could also provide him with Wrath; when combined with Vantage, it can make Felix an extremely deadly counter-attacker, letting him punish any enemy who tries to finish him off. One could also try improving his Bow skill to unlock the Archer and Assassin classes; the former can provide the Hit +20 skill to shore up Felix's accuracy, though the latter isn't quite as effective for him compared to Swordmaster since it doesn't improve his Strength growths, and Lethality isn't quite as effective on him compared to other high-Dexterity characters like Leonie, Ashe, or Ignatz. While not recommended as a final class, training Felix in Heavy Armor can grant him Weight -3 or (with diligent training) Weight -5, allowing him to handle heavier weapons easier and making the Aegis Shield less of a burden. Additionally, simply passing the Armored Knight certification gives him a guaranteed 12 Defense, which can make a major difference in the early game. Overall, Felix excels at dishing out damage and dodging incoming attacks, much like other Myrmidon-type characters in previous Fire Emblem titles. When given a Wo Dao and classed as a Swordmaster, he can make quick work of most foes, or at the very least deal considerable damage, even to heavily-armored opponents. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) * Dimitri * Dedue * Ashe * Sylvain * Mercedes * Annette * Ingrid * Bernadetta * Dorothea * Lysithea * Leonie * Seteth * Flayn Quotes :Felix/Quotes Possible Endings Felix - The Shield's Successor (Azure Moon) : As Duke Fraldarius, Felix worked for years to revitalize and rebuild his territory. He became the king's right-hand man, serving as a trusted adviser on a range of subjects, especially military affairs. Later in his life, he inherited his father's nickname and was known throughout the Kingdom as the Shield of Faerghus's worthy successor. Felix - Meandering Sword (Other routes) :Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Bored and restless in his capacity as Duke Fraldarius, Felix abandoned his title, jumping at the opportunity to wield a sword again. Little is known of his whereabouts thereafter, but even many years later, soldiers continued to whisper rumors of a mysterious man able to deal swift death to scores of enemies. Felix and Byleth (Azure Moon) : Byleth married Felix, who had become Duke Fraldarius, shortly after she was named to succeed Rhea as archbishop. Felix focused his efforts on restoring his territory and the Kingdom and became the archbishop's closest confidant, both privately and officially. They often spent a lot of time apart, but whenever they reunited, they had a tradition of crossing blades before crossing words. Attendants remarked that the smiles they wore on their faces during these bouts were never seen elsewhere. Felix and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : Byleth and Felix were engaged to be married soon after the Battle of Fhirdiad. The war against those who slither in the dark was long and arduous, but they found solace always in one another. When the fighting was finally done, they held a modest wedding ceremony and entered a new life together as husband and wife. Where they went afterward is not known, but it is widely believed that they traveled the world as mercenaries, side by side, blades in hand. Felix and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : Byleth married Felix almost immediately after ascending the throne of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. When it came to matters of governance, Felix often took on duties that would have required his wife to dirty her hands and thus came to be called The Royal Sword. After they accomplished all they had set out to do, the couple left the rule of Fódlan to the next generation, disappearing into obscurity with blades in hand. Thereafter, history only provides unconfirmed reports of a pair of traveling mercenaries who possessed unmatched strength and skill. Felix and Dimitri : After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. At his side every step of the way was his right-hand adviser, Duke Felix Fraldarius. Their lifelong bond grew so strong over time that, when Dimitri finally passed, it is said that Felix's grief was more potent even than the queen's. The stories of their lives were passed down to future generations as chivalric tales that rivaled those of Loog, the King of Lions, and his sworn friend, Kyphon. Felix and Bernadetta (Azure Moon) : After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. He married Bernadetta, who abandoned claim to House Varley in order to start a life with him. After they had finished restoring Fraldarius territory, Felix traveled across Fódlan as the king's right hand. While he was away, Bernadetta handled local affairs while holed up in her room in the castle. The frigid air of northern Faerghus caused her to hide away even more than usual, but whenever her beloved husband returned, she would rush out to greet him. Felix and Bernadetta (Other routes) : After the war, Felix attempted to set out on his own, but was waylaid by Bernadetta, who begged him not to go. Persuaded to stay, Felix ended up marrying into House Varley, the title of which Bernadetta had inherited. The couple got along smoothly, although it was rumored that in the early years of their marriage, she once had to restrain him physically to prevent him taking a trip to the Oghma Mountains to train. As the years wore on, Bernadetta became more reclusive, and Felix took over many of the day-to-day duties of running the house. Documents from their later years were increasingly signed with the name Felix, Count Varley. Felix and Dorothea (Azure Moon) : After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. He married Dorothea, and the two began a happy life together. After they had finished restoring Fraldarius territory, Felix traveled across Fódlan as the king's right hand. Dorothea traveled with him always, and even threw herself into battle alongside him every so often. Tales of their bravery endured for generations, thanks in no small part to the operas that Dorothea wrote and composed herself. Felix and Dorothea (Other routes) : Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. He traveled the land, and some years later found himself in Enbarr. There he encountered Dorothea, who had just resumed her career as a songstress in the opera. From that time on, no matter how far Felix traveled, he always found himself drawn back to that opera house. It is said that, when Dorothea saw his face in the crowd, she sang only for him. Felix and Sylvain (Azure Moon) : After the war, Felix and Sylvain inherited their respective titles of Duke Fraldarius and Margrave Gautier, and set to work restoring the Kingdom. Each led a busy life, but that only seemed to enhance their friendship over the years. Each became known for making surprise visits to the estate of the other, in order to deliver the latest taunting in a friendly but relentless game of one-upmanship. It is said that, in their later years, they became so close that they passed away on the same day, as if conceding that one could not live without the other. Felix and Sylvain (Other routes) : Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. Decades later, he reunited briefly with Sylvain, who had need of his services as Margrave Gautier. Felix departed as soon as the job was finished, however, and the two never met again. Years later, a sword that was thought to have belonged to Felix arrived on Sylvain's doorstep. Felix and Mercedes (Azure Moon) : After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. A year later he married Mercedes, who helped complete the rebuilding effort by paying special attention to children who had lost their families during the war. When their efforts were complete, they settled into a busy life together, with Felix serving as the king's trusted retainer, and Mercedes supporting him in all things. It is said that every so often, the pair would venture out of their territory in order to visit a graveyard for fallen Imperial soldiers. There, they left flowers on a mysterious, unmarked grave, and prayed for the one who rested there. Felix and Mercedes (Other routes) : Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. He traveled the land, seeking battle as if he had a death wish, but his violent path came to an end when he reunited with Mercedes. She had begun a new life as a cleric in service to the goddess, and with her kindness and generosity, she was able to turn his life around. No one knows what became of them after that, but the tales of a swordsman who made warriors across Fódlan tremble with fear all come to an end at that point. Felix and Annette (Azure Moon) : After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. Some time later, he married Annette, and the pair earned renown together by working hard at restoring their territory to and beyond its former glory. The people adored the pair: Felix for his fierce determination, and Annette for her boundless cheer. Years later, Annette threw herself into songwriting, and with the support and encouragement of her husband, she produced melodies that remained popular for generations. The lyrics became distorted over time, however, and the original meaning of the music was lost. Felix and Annette (Other routes) : After the war, Felix intended to abandon his noble title and make a living with his sword. On the day that he was to depart, however, he was waylaid by Annette, who begged him not to leave her behind. Instead, she proposed that they relocate to the Officers Academy when it reopened, and take up positions as teachers. When the school did reopen, it is said that the new sword instructor was notoriously harsh, but that he eventually learned to enjoy his work. He was seen to smile, on occasion, but only in the presence of the friendly professor of sorcery. Felix and Ingrid (Azure Moon) : After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. He married Ingrid, the daughter of Count Galatea, and the couple spared no expense in restoring both their territories, paying special attention to Galatea's desperate need for food and funds. Some years later, there was an attack on the castle town, and the duke lost the use of his sword arm from an injury sustained protecting his wife. It is said that he never regretted it, as he was only fulfilling a promise that he made to his beloved wife a long time ago. Felix and Ingrid (Other routes) : Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. Unwilling to leave him to travel alone, Ingrid, too, relinquished her claim to nobility, and they both became wandering mercenaries. They skirted the line between life and death countless times in their dangerous work, but once they had a child, they settled down in a small farming village far from their homeland. With all but each other left behind, they began a warm and tranquil life as a family. Felix and Lysithea (Azure Moon) : After becoming Duke Fraldarius, Felix married Lysithea, who assisted his efforts to restore both his territory and the Kingdom at large with countless insights. She became known for walking among the people, sharing with them her wisdom. After her death, Felix received a visit from a local artisan, who brought to him a cake and claimed that Lysithea had given him the recipe. Felix adored the flavor, enjoying that style of cake for the rest of his days. The people acquired a taste for it too, and Lysithea's treat became traditional in the north of Faerghus. Felix and Lysithea (Other routes) : After the war, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. He traveled the land, seeking battle as if he had a death wish, but his violent path came to an end when he happened upon Lysithea, who had been living in a small house in the middle of nowhere with her parents. Seeing her—condemned to live a shortened life, but smiling and making the most of every day with her family—convinced Felix that life was precious. He gave up his sword to join her, and the two spent their lives baking sweets. Lysithea's recipe became known far and wide, and the treat became a tradition for the people of that region. Felix and Leonie (Azure Moon) : Leonie took over the mercenary group formerly led by Jeralt. She made a name for herself as a superb mercenary and was eventually hired by the young Duke Fraldarius, Felix. He entrusted her with many important tasks, and over time, Fraldarius territory became Leonie's home base. The two spent a great deal of time drinking together, but Felix, knowing Leonie's reputation and habits, learned to extract her payment for the drinks in advance. Felix and Leonie (Other routes) : After the war, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. He accepted Leonie as his partner, and together they became wandering mercenaries. Their different fighting styles complemented one another well, and their combined skill was enough to handle any enemy. Some time later, the mercenary group formerly led by Jeralt joined them, and under their leadership, became the most feared company in Fódlan. After the post-war chaos passed, however, work became scarce, and the pair eventually became so desperate that they rebranded themselves as street performers. They proved surprisingly capable in their new profession. Felix and Flayn (Azure Moon) : After becoming Duke Fraldarius, Felix married Flayn, and the couple worked tirelessly to restore their territory. Thanks to Felix's dedication and Flayn's compassion, they were well loved by the people, whom they visited and spoke with frequently. Felix served as Dimitri's sworn sword throughout his reign, but when the king passed away, he gave it up in favor of a quiet life with his wife. In his later years, the sword was only used for parlor tricks, such as slicing juggled fruit out of the air—a display of skill that never failed to delight Flayn. Felix and Flayn (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. He traveled the land, seeking battle as if he had a death wish, but his violent path came to an end when he arrived at Garreg Mach. It was there that he reunited with Flayn, who was saddened to see that Felix had continued to use his sword to kill. She left to travel with him, and it is rumored that her kindness helped turn his life around. No one knows what became of them after that, but the tales of a deadly swordsman did suddenly cease. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Felix is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Felix is a male given name that stems from Latin (fēlix, felicis) and means "happy" or "lucky". Trivia *Felix shares his English voice actor, Lucien Dodge, with Leon from ''Shadows of Valentia'' and Naesala from ''Heroes''. *Both of Felix's requirements for recruitment in Sword and Speed are not used as a requirement for any other unit. **Felix requires the highest of any Subject Proficiency of any students to be recruited outside of their house, requiring a B+ Sword proficiency without a support formed with Byleth. *Felix stands at 174cm (or about 5’8”). *Felix is the only non-avatar character to have multiple endings with every person he can pair with, as his ultimate fate is route dependant. The only exception is his paired ending with Dimitri, who is route exclusive. *Felix is also the only student to naturally bear a major Crest. *Felix has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Myrmidon and Swordmaster. *Unused data suggests that Felix could have been encountered as an enemy during the Azure Moon route. The dialogue suggests that he defected into Cornelia's forces after the death of his father and his growing disgust in Dimitri. This is shared with Annette who also has Azure Moon enemy dialogue. *Felix's Hero's Relic, the Aegis Shield, is one of the four Hero's Relic to not be given in an event. The other three are the Thunderbrand, the Aymr and the Failnaught. **However, unlike these three, the Aegis Shield can be missed as it is a reward for saving all villagers in Felix's paralogue. *Felix's ancestor, Fraldarius, was a Falcon Knight, a class that Felix cannot obtain due to it being a female-only class. He shares this distinction, albeit gender-flipped, with Hilda. **However, he will always know Darting Blow as an enemy unit, which could be a reference to his ancestor's class. *Felix was the first character who had a card in Cipher who depicts him in his War Phase appearance, as the other characters had only the clothes from it. *In the version 1.02 update, his A-support with Annette was changed from warning her that she could fall to being impressed with her skills. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Felix placed 4th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 4th among those who completed the game with 226 points. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Felix placed 3rd in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He ranked 3rd for males and 3rd overall with 1,160 votes. *In the third survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Felix placed 4th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 4th among those who completed the game with 184 points. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Felix placed 4th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 4th among those who completed the game with 123 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Felix placed 5th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 5th among those who completed the game with 18.8% of the vote. *In the fourth Fire Emblem Heroes: Choose Your Legends popularity poll, Felix ranked 6th place for males with 12,465 votes. Gallery Felix_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Felix. File:B18-023R artwork.png|Artwork of Felix in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Clover.K. File:B18-024HN artwork.png|Artwork of Felix in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Ayaka Kato. File:B18-025N artwork.png|Artwork of Felix in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Clover.K. B18-023R.png|Felix as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-024HN.png|Felix as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-025N.png|Felix as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FE3H_Screenshot_Felix.png Felix SRank.png|CG artwork of Felix at S Support. Felix Portrait 5 Years.png|Felix PostSkip Portrait. Felix 5 Years.jpg|Felix after the time skip. Felix 5 Years_.jpg|Felix after the time skip. felix noble.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Noble. felix myrmidon.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Myrmidon. felix soldier.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Soldier. felix monk.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Monk. felix thief.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Thief. felix brigand.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Brigand. felix armored knight.jpg|Felix's battle model as an Armored Knight. felix brawler.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Brawler. felix dark mage.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Dark Mage. felix hero.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Hero. felix swordmaster.jpg|Felix's battle model as a Swordmaster. felix assassin.jpg|Felix's battle model as an Assassin. Felix died ending.png|Felix's end card if he dies before the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters